Ways to Say, Goodbye
by Namidaga Ochiru
Summary: "I never knew there were so many ways to say, 'Goodbye.'"


Sasuke looked in disdain at the letter placed neatly on his futon. The girlish, familiar writing was from Sakura... He debated internally, cruelly, whether he should open it or not, but while his head told him that it was unnecessary reminiscing and emotional attachment, his heart missed her and wanted to hear from her. He had never told her... He picked up the letter and started to read.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I know you think I'm stupid and annoying. I probably have no reason to send this letter. But as I've told you countless times, I love you. Sasuke-kun, I'm still in love with you. I never stopped, no matter how many times in the past years you have tried to kill me. But I just want you to know something._

_It's not your fault. I know you will read this and think that it is, but it's not. It was my choice to do this. I can't handle the thought of you never coming back... I gave up on you coming back last time I encountered you. Remember?_

Sasuke's grip tightened on the paper, lost in memories. _Slamming her against a tree. Drawing blood with his katana against her throat and his kunai against her heart. Sneering at her and saying he would be dead before he returned, even unwillingly, to Konoha. The tears in her eyes, but her fists and feet connecting with his body to push him off as Naruto surprised him from the back. _It had been several months ago. His eyes searched the paper and saw crumple marks and tear stains marking the paper. He read on, almost desperate now.

_I will always love you... even if you don't love me back. I now understand that you could never love someone like me. I'm not good for anything... I'm weak and useless, just like you always said. I will never catch up or be equal to you or Naruto-kun. But I still have my pride, as a kunoichi of Konoha. I do not have the availability of a physical battle, but I do have the personal battle against my inner demons that have been plaguing me since your disappearance. You will look down on this, but I have decided that it's not worth it if I can't see you, can't touch you, and can't look at the person I love without being killed._

Sasuke's hands were shaking. He didn't know why, but his heart was screaming at him to move, especially when he saw the last words on the paper, and the blotches around them. Blood stained the paper.

_I love you, Sasuke-kun. Remember that. I never knew that there were so many ways to say "Goodbye". _

Sasuke dropped the letter like it was a hundred degrees, and performed the jutsu. Within seconds, he was outside Sound territory and running through the silent, dark streets of Konoha again. He located her home by instinct, remembering all the times he'd watched as she walked home, even if she didn't notice.

Stopping in her room, he saw her. The moonlight framed her body and face as the wind softly blew her hair back. The sheer white curtains on the glass door to her balcony waved, creating a peaceful, ethereal scene, but the kunai in her hand proved differently. This was no peaceful, happy scene. This was a goodbye.

Things seemed to move in slow motion. Sasuke lunged for her as her hand brought the kunai across her wrist. Time froze as she brought it away, stained with red. Breaking the spell, he caught her as she collapsed, the kunai ringing against the floor. Cradling her in his arms, he stroked her face, waiting for her to wake up.

"...S-Sasuke...-kun... you came back..." Sasuke looked at her. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes, and her pain was present, more than ever, in her eyes. The ends of her pink hair were stained red, and her face was pale. She was still beautiful, even in this desperate scene.

"Heal it. Now," he demanded. His voice was harsh, desperate, unforgiving, but his hands brushed her face tenderly, softly, stroking the skin of her cheek and caressing her.

Sakura smiled sadly. "Sasuke-kun... I love you. I can't heal it... I don't have...enough...chakra left... I will...always...love you...even...if you don't...love me back... It's not your fault, Sasuke-kun." Tears glittered on her cheeks as he wiped them away, and he kissed her softly, desperate for her to live.

"Please, Sakura." He barely recognized his own voice, so broken and helpless. Weak. Afraid. Emotions he shouldn't be feeling anymore.

"Sasuke...-kun..." Sakura smiled sadly, briefly, but the look she sent his way was filled with more love than he could imagine on his own. "I love you. Sayonara." Blood pooled beneath them, staining their clothes and soaking into the floor.

Sakura closed her eyes. Her breathing stopped, but a soft, open smile remained on her lips. Sasuke choked, his vision blurring as his heart shattered. Blindly, he cradled her body closer and sobbed into her hair, wishing desperately that she would wake and tell him that it was all fake, a cruel jest played on him, but he knew deep inside that it was final. It was real. And he couldn't stand it.

Gently, he laid her body on the ground, away from the blood pooling on the floor. Without hesitation, he placed his katana over his own wrist and severed the artery. With blackness edging his vision, he cradled her in his arms and laid on the floor, holding her close. His vision flickered as his mind grew numb. "Sakura..." he whispered in her ear, even though she couldn't hear him here. "I love you." Sasuke closed his eyes and drew his last breath.

_In the morning, they would be found together, in a blood-soaked scene, but looking peaceful nonetheless. Sasuke would be holding Sakura closer than he ever had in life, and Naruto would collapse in front of them, eyes wide with disbelief, tears of empathy, sadness, and bittersweet happiness streaming down his face. "I loved you both... I hope, wherever you are, you're happy." Outside, a raven perched in the Cherry Blossom tree and looked at the petals floating in the soft wind with a contented look. He really did love his Cherry Blossom._


End file.
